The MarbleHornets story
by mysteriousbutterfly28
Summary: How one girl can unravel mysteries that two guys have been working on for 5 years. [[I suck at summarie huh?]]


A/N: I don't own Creepypasta or MarbleHornets and I don't really want to. I love my cheesecake and cupcakes unposioned thank you...

"Bye guys!" I shout after my two best friends Nikkeya and Erika as the jogged down the street. "Bye Steph!" They both yell back "See ya on Deviant Art later!" Waving to them both I start treading up the cement stairs back to my house. Nikkeya and Erika had been over to binge watch MarbleHornets with me because I wanted to watch Entry 73 but being too scared to watch alone I sent them both a note on Deviant (Our nickname for Deviant Art) and demanded they both come over. After some begging over the phone and bribery of cupcakes, they came over and we ended up watching Entry 1 all the way to Entry 73. Now they both FINALLY believed in Creepypasta and Slenderman which made me extremely happy. "Man I've got to clean up" I muttered laughing quietly as I opened the door to my messy living room. Gameinformer magazines were scattered everywhere, books were in stacks in corners with sketches of Jeff the killer on top, blankets covered the area in front of the TV and of course there were cupcakes and tea cups with the British flag on them on every flat surface Arthur Kirkland* style. "Might as well start" I said shaking my head, picking up a box of half eaten cupcakes and tea tray. And a half hour, a whole can of disinfectant, half a cup of bleach, a spatula and two Twix bars later my living room was clean. "Jesus Christ NEVER AGAIN will I let my living room get that messy" I said sighing putting the last of the dishes in the dishwasher and closing the door. Leaning against the counter I took my heavy, silky black hair out of its ponytail and sighed. "I hate waiting for Matthew..." I muttered looking up at the pink kingdom of hearts clock on the wall ((A/N: I actually have that in my kitchen. I am a dork XD)) Matthew would be coming home in three hours so I decided to take a shower to calm down. Turning on the warm water and taking off my clothes, I stepped into the warm spray. Squeezing warm vanilla scented shampoo into my hair I rubbed it in. After rinsing it out I heard the front door open and thud close and footsteps in the living room. "Matthew?" I yelled surprised my boyfriend got off work so yearly seeing as how he worked at PlayStation and usually got off at 5:00 and not at 2:00. No answer but probably because he had his ear buds jammed in his ears like always so I continued to shower. When I was done showering I got dressed and started to brush my teeth because cupcake frosting had stained them brown. That is before the sound of shattering glass came from the kitchen. "Matthew?!" I screamed running downstairs. Matthew's messenger bag was on the couch thrown across it like he always did and his baby blue converse on the coffee table, so I knew he was here and in the kitchen. "Matthew?!" I said running into the kitchen where I fell down in something slippery and wet which I quickly identified as blood. Then a sound crossed with high pitched white noise and crackling static attacked my ears causing me to scream and curl into a ball. The pain was something I could barely explain, it was like someone was stabbing me in the ears with a siren screaming directly in my ears. From what I could see Matthew was gripping his leg and trying to crawl backward from something, various cuts scattered across his arms and face fear in his blue eyes. I looked at Matthew was trying to crawl away from and was horrified. The Slenderman was standing in front of dishwasher, the tea set china broken on the floor where Matthew had dropped the tea set, staring at us both enjoying our pain. Our fear. Suddenly the static got louder, the pain became more intense and I was staring up at the Slender man's blank face still screaming in pain. As calmly as he pleased he placed a hand over my mouth and waited for me to shut up. When I finally did quiet down he picked me up around the waist, hand still on my mouth. Since I was losing air quickly I jerked my head backwards, away from his hand and took deep breaths from almost suffocating. Slenderman didn't care; he let his hand fall away and turned his head to Matthew. "Put her down your ass!" Matthew yelled "She hasn't picked up a note yet! She isn't in the game! Got it?!" There was an angry hiss of static and Matthew's head was slammed into a wall leaving a big red spot on the white wall, knocking him out. "Matthew!" I yelled kicking at the Slenderman "Matthew wake up! Please!" Slenderman gave an evil chuckle, leaned close to me and I felt something cold brush against my cheek, tucking my hair behind my ear. "So interesting young Stephanie" a raspy voice chuckled as I closed my eyes and shuddered "No wonder Matthew idolizes you. You're Beautiful." "Fuck you!" I snapped "You faceless son of a bitch!" Silence then a sharp stinging on my cheek as he slapped me. "You will not speak to me in such a way!" He hissed "Never will you speak to me like that!" I opened my eyes and said slowly so he heard every word: "Fuck. You. You motherfucking asshole!" Slenderman regarded me for a moment then there was a crackle of static and a satanic growl.

Then a dark and blissful silence as I passed out. _


End file.
